Treasure Of My Dreams
by Candied Cherries
Summary: Hello! My first fic so yea.. full summary inside, because the summary is too big so whatever.. please RR.. SxS.ExT.MxOC.. This is Cherrie live on Fanfiction.net


Hey guys… and girls! Anyhow, I know I'm not the best author in the world because I'm the worst, but anyway, I'm starting a new story and hopefully it'll work out better than some of my other one-shots!

Oh crap, I forgot to tell you if I'm Cherrie or Kandi!! Oopsie eheheh… So… I'm Cherrie just so you know so whatever.

**Summary**: SK and SL are singers. Cheerful and carefree, SK is the exact opposite of SL. When both are to be starred in the newest music video, their agents inform them that they are to perform a duet, both are angry as hell. Could that one music video bring the two singers together? Mostly SxS Lots of ExT Lots of MxOC

Treasure Of My Dreams 

**By Candied Cherries (Cherrie)**

Chapter One Madama Blossom 

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a young soprano voice screeched.

Outside the bedroom from where the sweet voice yelled, a raven-haired girl sat on the couch, calmly sipping her iced tea, one foot on the low table in front of her. A door slammed, and another after that. Two minutes later, barging out of the bathroom, a girl with long auburn tresses and large, enchanting emerald eyes ran hastily.

"Hey Moyo-chan." Kinomoto Sakura, the auburn-haired girl, said to her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo hurriedly. "Why didn't you wake me up?! You _knew_ I had to go to the studio earlier today!"

Tomoyo, the raven-haired girl smiled happily at her kawaii best friend, and with her amethyst eyes twinkling, she informed her frantic friend, "Your agent- her name's Aiko right?- she called to tell you she'll meet you at Sea Mist Café at 11:00 instead, Sakkie."

"Oh." Sakura blinked.

Kinomoto Sakura, age twenty-two, is one of the most successful singers around Japan. Dubbed Madama Blossom, there is no human out there in Japan that doesn't know her name. While in America, not all but many know about her successful existence.

Daidouji Tomoyo, on the other hand, is a fashion designer. Obviously, she is the same age as our beloved Cherry Blossom. The boss of Daidouji Designs Corp., Tomoyo can be sweet and gentle or cruel and harsh, especially when it comes to her employees not working and slacking off.

Sakura grinned at her best friend, "It pays to live with your punctual best friend." She laughed.

Tomoyo smiled smugly, "I know, Sakkie, I know."

Sakura stuck out her tongue like a little five-year-old, glanced at the clock, and screamed in her soprano voice. "Eleven! It's eleven already!"

Her eyes darting to the clock on the wall, Tomoyo yelled, "OHMIGOD! Sakura, you're late!"

Hell, Sakura was out of there faster than you could say paranormal!

**Sea Mist Café**

**Sakura's POV**

"I'm glad you could join us today, Sakura-chan." Todomachi Aiko, my agent, said sarcastically. "Though you are late."

Blushing furiously, I smiled at the three people in front of me. One, of course, was Aiko. Beside her was a middle-aged man, who introduced himself as Terada Yoshiyuki. Beside _him_ sat an extremely hot guy. He had the sexiest chocolate-brown hair I've ever seen, and boy… those sexy amber eyes were so kawaii!

Hot he may be, but boy, was he ever rude.

"O-Namae wa?" He asked rudely, and according to me, a little arrogantly also. He stared at me snobbishly. "I asked you what your name is. Or do you not understand Nihongo?" Sneering, he asked in Chinese, "Ni de ming zi shi se me?"

Frowning slightly, I replied with equal rudeness, "Kinomoto Sakura." Rolling my eyes, I said, "O-Namae wa?"

Glaring at me, he snarled in his snobby voice, "Li Syaoran."

I raised an eyebrow. "_The_ super famous singer, Li Syaoran? You've gotta be kidding me."

Li imitated me, raising an eyebrow also. "Well, you _can't_ be the famous Madama Blossom can you?" Smirking a little, he spat, "Madama Blossom seems much nicer than you are, Kinomoto."

Face red, I glared at him.

**Normal POV**

Aiko stared at Sakura and Syaoran frantically. It was kind of obvious that both hated each other already.

Feeling timid, Aiko interrupted Syaoran and Sakura's bickering and said, "Umm… Sakkie-chan? Li-kun?"

Both snapped their fiery eyes at her, causing Aiko to gulp. "Umm… Yoshiyuki-kun and I have agreed to have you two perform a duet… Ehh… to be honest, the song you two will be singing is a… ahem… love… song."

"WHAT?!" Two loud voices thundered. One was a soft and sweet soprano voice, while the other was a rumbling, sexy, and masculine tenor voice.

"ME?" Sakura pointed to herself, then to Syaoran. "AND HIM? PERFORMING A _DUET_?!"

"NO WAY, TODOMACHI-SAN, TERADA-KUN!" Syaoran yelled. "I AM DEFINITELY NOT PERFORMING A DUET WITH HER!"

Aiko smiled at him primly. "Maybe you should listen to Sakura's most famous song, 'Arigato'." She took out a mp3 out of her purse and pressed play, and out blared Sakura's song…

"The clouds are floating by... The wind is singing  
Even now, along the streets I always used to run along,  
white flowers are blooming and smiling.

But it's unstoppable. It chokes me up inside  
I love the present, but it will always pass...  
It's just like a fragment of the dream I cried over long ago

The serenity that floats by like a fluffy white cloud  
And the worries that make my tears spill over  
are both connected to the precious future, so...

Even when tomorrow comes  
Even when someday I become an adult  
I'm sure I'll always remember that you were here with me.

I'll never forget,  
even when I'm in the very ends of this vast world.  
For this moment that will never disappear,

I thank you, everyone.

The moon is shining down. The wind is sleeping.  
In the sky above that always smiles down on this town,  
even now shooting stars are granting wishes.

But I don't understand... I don't want us to ever part  
for as long as time passes, but we end up being far apart  
It's just like the bookmark in the book I read yesterday.

Even when the seasons pass,  
even if it's in some unfamiliar place somewhere  
I'm sure the future is unfolding.

I'll never forget  
that you were all here with me.  
For what has quietly begun  
from this little place,

I thank you, everyone.

The land where we rode our dreams  
set forth from our memories

We'll meet again.  
For now, please smile...

Even if it's for a long long time...

Even if you go off far away somewhere  
I definitely want you to keep in touch.  
Don't forget  
that I was here with you...  
no matter where you are in this vast world.

For these feelings that will never disappear,  
I thank you, everyone.

Thank you for all your tenderness  
Thank you for all your happiness  
Thank you for all your kindness  
Thank you for all your everything…"

Aiko smiled primly, "Syaoran? What do you make of _that_?"

"Yeah!" Yoshiyuki grinned at his friend, "Li-kun, both you _and_ Sakura-san are famous." Seeing Syaoran roll his eyes, he added, "The _most_ famous around Japan."

Aiko said bluntly, "You both would make twice the amount of money you make daily if the Madama Blossom and the Wolf perform a duet together. Seriously, who wouldn't want to listen to a duet by the Blossom and the Wolf?"

A small smile tugged at Syaoran's mouth. "Well… I think I'll…"

Yoshiyuki interrupted him, "No, Syaoran. You don't have to decide now. We should let Sakura-san listen to _your_ song before we decide."

Sakura went dot-eyed. "Hoe?"

Grinning, Aiko pressed play on her mp3. This time, a different tune came out, which was Syaoran's song, 'Hitorijime'.

"More and more and more,  
I'm becoming greedy and spoiled.  
From the way it's going, I want to lock you up tight.  
I made up my mind at the mere sight and thought of you.

I want to stay like this next to you for even just a bit longer  
I wonder if there isn't a terrible traffic jam somewhere  
I love you so much that the brakes won't work anymore.

Someone please read between my words.

Because I am no match for you.  
Even just for now, even just for one moment,  
I want to keep your heart all to myself.

I've always always always watched you, pushed myself to catch up with you

I love when you play jokes on me, but I'm not a child anymore.  
Even though I'm most easily scared, I have the strongest feelings for you.

If you noticed, there would always be familiar scenery outside the window.  
Your favorite slope would be pushed against your back.

The other side of me can no longer turn away from you!

This fragment is captured within the whole crowd  
Courage is the power of love  
Now this will is at the same speed

As your beating heart

Someone please read between my words.  
Because I am no match for you.  
Even just for now, even just for one moment,  
I want to keep your heart all to myself."

Sakura went dot-eyed again. "Whoa… how selfish, Li-kun."

Growling, Syaoran opened his mouth to start bickering again but was interrupted once again by Yoshiyuki.

"So…?" Syaoran's agent went slyly. "Do you two accept the deal or not?"

Sakura smiled cheerily. "I accept! Even though I've have to work with this baka for a long time, I can make more money this way!"

Syaoran grinned at Yoshiyuki, "Well… I think I'll…"

_Cliffhanger! Well, that was the first chapter! I hope you liked it and I also hope to get 10 reviews before I post the next chapter! Anyhow… I used various Japanese words in here so below is just a reference._

Hoe – Sakura's favorite expression, not really a word

Kawaii – Cute (Tomoyo's favorite expression)

O-Namae wa? – What is your name? (Japanese)

Nihongo – Japanese

Ni de ming zi shi se me? – What is your name? (Chinese)

Arigato – Thank you

Hitorijime – All to myself

Baka – Idiot/Stupid

- - Cherrie 33


End file.
